


Ideas Prompts

by Selis



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/pseuds/Selis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello to all!<br/>Since I can not write but lately I have a lot of ideas, I decided to make a list of prompts on the various couples, and in case anyone is interested in developing a story from my idea, I'd be happy to be able to read!<br/>a way as any to see how each of one interprets a story with a baseline and see how it differs from that originally intended.<br/>We can also consider it a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas Prompts

1 - ( H.M. x B.A.): kiss the cook. B.A. takes in the word written on his apron of Murdock and kisses him in front of everyone.

2 - (HM X BA): After the execution of his team, and saving, Murdock and BA recover the time in which they were separated. 

3 - (HM X BA): Although sometimes he just wants to put a sock in his mouth to shut him up, the fool is an important person in the life of BA, and will not allow anyone to lay hands on him.

4 - (HM X BA): BA finds a way to shut up Murdock.. Kissing him every time he opens his mouth.

5 - (HM X BA) is the birthday of Murdock, and BA must find a gift.

6 - (BA x HM x HANNIBAL x FACE): Series birthdays. The difficulty of finding the perfect gift.

7 - ( HANNIBAL x FACE) First meeting.

8 - (BA x HM x HANNIBAL x FACE) Scent of a home.


End file.
